


Let's be together in silence

by sistersnoise



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Investigations, Kidnapping, Mina's a crisis negotiator, Mystery, Past Violence, Sana's an elementary school teacher, misana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersnoise/pseuds/sistersnoise
Summary: Sana and Mina were inseparable sisters in childhood, but tragedies happened and broke them apart. Myoui is coming home and wants to get close to Minatozaki again. While they try to reconnect with each other, one of Sana's students get kidnapped. The nightmares of the past come back to haunt them. The two ladies will do anything to find the child.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana & Myoui Mina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native language :(

The sun's rays penetrated the room's curtain. The boy was sitting with his cheek on the table. Feeling hot on his face, he struggled to open his eyes.

Mingyu looked at the clock on the desk and huffed in frustration. After studying all night, he needed to go to school at eight in the morning.

He stretched and threw his head on the desk hard.

With his fists closed on the table, the boy suppressed the urge to scream in pain. The last thing he wanted was to wake his parents.

So he stayed in that position. It was comfortable not thinking about anything.

Before long he started to cry.

_Why am I crying? It didn't even hurt that much._

He rubbed his eyes hard and decided to start preparations for school. As he packed his backpack, he heard his father's exasperated voice.

Mingyu went to the living room and saw the mess his father had made. The man couldn't be late for work, but was it necessary to spread clothes and shoes around the house?

His father walked right past him and went to the bathroom.

The boy sighed and started to clean up the mess in the living room. In the process, he stepped on a few cans of beer. He took one in his hand and kneaded it hard.

"Why are you still wearing pajamas?" His mother came in a hurry. She was wearing formal clothes and struggled to put the earrings on her ear while she looked at the mess in the room. "Get ready first. You can clean this up after school."

He was discouraged to the bedroom and started to get ready. After he heard the door open and close twice, he returned to the living room. The parents were no longer there. He finished cleaning everything and took the money from the table. He put on his shoes and stopped in front of the door, watching the humble house. He tried to remember the last time he ate with his parents or even watched television with them. It had been a few months.

He couldn't complain, his parents were struggling to give him a better life.

The boy could only try to help around the house and improve his grades at school.

He locked the door and was greeted by the cold morning.

***

The alarm sounded indicating the end of the class.

"We're done for today," Sana said taking her glasses off her face. “Don't forget about the class—”

The children started to pack their things and left the room in a hurry. She laughed nervously trying to find some inner patience and returned to her table. She put her stuff away quickly and put the bag over her shoulder. When she looked up, she was startled by the lonely kid at the back of the room.

She walked towards the sleeping boy's table.

"Mingyu-ssi." She shook the boy slightly.

He raised his head a little bewildered. "What happened?" He asked scratching his eyes.

"Class is over," she said showing the other empty seats. "You fell asleep for the whole class!" She smiled.

He started to laugh awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"I slept late yesterday," he said without much conviction. "Tomorrow…" He got up from the chair. "Not tomorrow!" He shook his head remembering that the next day would be a Saturday. "It won't happen anymore! I'm going to sleep well over the weekend!" he said puffing out his cheeks.

Sana laughed shaking her head. Mingyu was a funny child. Especially when he made exaggerated expressions. Besides, he was a very kind boy. However, he had a very absent family.

"I'm going, Mrs. Minatozaki." He bowed exaggeratedly. "See you on Monday!" Mingyu waved out of the room.

"That child..." She wailed with a bitter smile.

Sana entered the apartment exhausted, when she was going to take off her shoes she noticed that there was someone else. She didn't tell me she was coming. She thought her mother's arrival on a weekday was strange. She started to worry. _Did she have a problem?_ She hurried on with her shoes and went to the living room. She found her mother's bedroom door open and some boxes outside.

"Haru?" She called out to her, placing her purse and folders on the kitchen table. "You didn't tell me you were coming."

"Hi! I'm in here! ” Sana went to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at the woman packing some clothes inboxes.

"I'm vacating the room again." The woman got up tired from the floor. Sana did not fail to notice a sparkle in the woman's eyes.

"For what reason?" Sana asked, letting out a smile. Her mother was happy.

"Minari is coming back."

She was frozen in the doorway. She didn't know how to react to that information, but she noticed that her mother was excited.

"When did she say that?" She entered.

"Today." Haru sat at the end of the bed.

"Today!?" Sana followed and sat next to her.

"She was invited to work in the police as a case negotiator..." Haru said proudly.

"This is incredible..." She looked forward, thoughtful. "Last time you told me that she had joined the police..."

"She will be living here." She took both of Sana's hands and looked at her affectionately.

This was so unexpected. She was anxious. Seven years had passed. What would it be like to find Mina after all this time? The last time she saw Mina was on one of the worst days of her life. Remembering Mina automatically took her to dark memories that she really wanted to forget. The two shared many painful moments. But at the same time, it took her to her best childhood moments. Mina was her safe place.

She admitted that at first, it was a relief that Mina went to the United States. But because she wanted to overcome the loss. But then she felt empty, Mina was an important part of her.

But she suffered, not just with Mina's absence. She looked at her mother. The woman in front of her made her suffer a lot. She swallowed. It needed to remain buried in the past.

"And you, Haru?" Sana smiled curiously.

"I will continue to live in Jeju." She squeezed Sana's hands a little tighter

"Are you going to live there forever?" Sana asked pouting.

"No... but you prefer this version of Haru, right?" The woman smiled. "Because I prefer it too."

"I know... I want to see you well, even away from me." Sana hugged her mother tightly.

"You are so dramatic..." Haru said running her hands through her daughter's silky hair. "We talk to each other almost every day and I always come to visit you."

“I know… you are better off living in a quiet place. Living here... is not good. ” Sana was also exhausted. Living in Seoul was stifled. Responsibilities, job, accounts payable. It was oppressive. Seeing her mother healthy, even away from her, was a relief.

"I hope you can help Mina."

"I'm nervous about this..." Sana broke the hug. “We haven't talked well since she left. She walked away from me... ”

"I know, but each of us handled everything differently... we need to understand her... Sana, she has been through a lot..."

Sana wanted to say that she, too, had a bad time, but it wasn't fair. She suffered a lot, felt her heart being ripped out several times, but Mina went through a lot more and in different ways. She needed to understand. Even if it hurt.

"I understand... Mina living here is an opportunity, right?" she said positively. The two could finally reconnect. Sana wanted that, she was just afraid. She saw how Mina had changed over the years, she still wanted to see the same little girl who played with her and hugged her on rainy days.

"Sana, she is still Mina, and... you are sisters. And that is the most important thing. Sisters have to stay together until the end.” Haru pursed her lips. Sana studied her mother's expression. Many years had passed. Her mother also suffered a lot. She tried to put that above everything else.

_It wasn't just me and Mina who suffered, Haru too... Haru too..._

"I love you..." Sana hugged her mother again.

"I love you, too, my precious Sana." Haru laughed returning the hug.

"You need help?" Sana looked at the boxes. Haru nodded. "Okay..." Sana got up from the bed and went to the closet. "When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" She was amazed. "Pretty fast, right?" Sana scratched her head. "Are we going to meet her at the airport?"

"She said she doesn't want to, she will come straight here."

"Does she still know the address?"

"She asked me to send it."

"Well... she doesn't like receptions." She frowned. "I'm going to need to clean up the whole house... it's a little messy," she said sheepishly.

"That's why I'm here." Haru looked at her arrogantly.

"Thanks, Haru, you saved me!" Sana gave her mother another hug.

"No... it was you who saved me."

***

"So she is coming back..."

"Yes..." Sana replied folding her clothes. She took a deep breath, took out her cell phone, and threw herself on the bed.

"What do you think I should do?" Sana looked directly at Momo's tired face on the screen. "I'm nervous..."

"Just be yourself... and don't be afraid... you'll just have to adjust..."

"Haru talked to her... but it was too little." Sana bit her lip and was thoughtful for a while. Until she heard Momo's deep breath.

“I need to go now… tomorrow I have a presentation and then I need to fly to Puerto Rico. You just need to be the positive and smiling sister ever... but respecting her space. Put me on a call with her… after we set up a compatible day for that… Stop worrying, you stubborn head.” Momo pointed at Sana smiling.

Sana took a deep breath trying to gain courage. "Ok, I love you Momoring!" Sana waved her right hand.

Momo rolled her eyes. "I love you too, sticky miss!" They laughed a little and ended the call.

Sana also missed Momo. She was her best friend, the two met because of their grandparents. Unlike Mina, they kept in touch.

Sana stretched on the bed upset and then went back to the closet. She took a dusty box from the bottom. She opened it feeling nostalgic.

Things Mina gave her. She took a bracelet made by Mina. Sana received it as a gift on his 12th birthday. Mina's gifts have always been the best. She didn't care what she got for her birthday, they weren't big and expensive, but they were always loaded with meaning for her. They were special.

"Mina always liked crafts..." She heard her mother's voice behind her.

"Yes..." she replied admiring the bracelet. There was so much more in the box. But she didn't want to cry at that time. Her mother was there. She could do that later on her own. "Is Haru's wonderful food ready?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"But of course! Come and eat before it gets cold. ”

Sana took one last look at the bracelet and the things in the box. Then she went out to dinner with her mother.

***

Mina thought her morning would be peaceful. She ordered an espresso and was absently looking out of the establishment's window. But her presence seemed to call for danger. When she saw the commotion inside the place, she remembered that she was a cursed person.

"Don't approach! Don't approach!" The man screamed as if it were an uncontrolled kettle. He appeared to be in his early thirties and was visibly upset.

_He lost his mind_. She thought.

Mina looked around the cafeteria, some civilians huddled at tables in the corner, while a woman had a knife to her neck. The kidnapper seemed beside himself and looked in every possible direction.

Mina cautiously rose from her seat and raised her hands. She approached the man who was taking a woman hostage. She had little experience with real negotiations, but she decided to take a chance and talk to the criminal.

"My name is Mina. I don't know what happened, but why don't you let the girl go? Let's just talk to you and me." She suggested.

"Why would I do that!?" He laughed in a hoarse voice.

"So why are you taking her hostage in the first place?" Mina was staring at him, but he looked away.

"They did this to me! They fired me because I got sick!" He questioned by squeezing the woman's neck further.

Mina swallowed. The knife was touching the victim's neck.

"What do you want?" She asked seriously. Without showing any fear or hesitation.

"An apology and… compensation for what they did to me?" He responded not very sure.

"After you release the girl, we can work it out." Mina approached.

"It doesn't come close! You must be a cop, right!? A cop, right?" He shouted in alarm. "They won't give it to me, and if they do, it was because I got their attention, it was forced!" Tears were streaming down his face.

"I know you're frustrated, but this woman has nothing to do with it. And even if she did, it's not the way to hurt someone, even if you feel wronged. You can't take your anger out like that."

"If I can't hurt anyone, how am I going to relieve that!?" He tightened his grip on the woman. The victim screamed desperately. Mina needed to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"We will find a way to make up for your losses, but don't take it out on other people. Please, do you want to become a murderer because of them? In the end, you will become the villain of everything, and nothing will happen to the people who did you harm, they will come out on top, as they always do, "she said raising her eyebrows.

She noticed the man's hesitation. He was debating what to do. Taking a few more steps, she was only a couple of feet away from the two.

"I… should I let her go?" In a shaky voice, he asked loosening his hand over the woman's neck.

"Yes, slowly," Mina asked. "Nobody's going to hurt you. I guarantee it." She put her hand on her chest.

The man pursed his trembling lips. Mina nodded encouragingly.

He put the knife down and removed his left arm from the victim's neck. The woman, getting free, ran towards the exit.

Mina breathed a sigh of relief, but her work was not finished.

"Okay, now drop the knife."

The man swallowed. He had relaxed shoulders. He looked directly at Mina and laughed.

"Police cars must be arriving by now, I'll be in jail for a long time. My life is over. It's been over a long time ago" He looked at the knife. With a trembling hand, he tightened the grip on the object.

Mina didn't expect the worst to happen, she went over to the man and prevented him from putting the knife to his neck. There was a struggle for control of the object. Until Mina got too close and the knife cut the skin on her left forearm. She screamed and with a start, the two walked away. Mina seeing the object lying on the floor, she quickly pushed it away with her foot.

With adrenaline, she went over to the man and immobilized him. She looked at the shocked people as she held the man sitting on his knees.

With a heavy breath, she looked at her left arm. Blood dripped without stopping.

_What a great way to come home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I changed the synopsis a little, to give more meaning to what I'm writing.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be bigger, but I decided to split it in two. 
> 
> I believe that the story will develop very slowly. Especially Mina and Sana's past. I hope you like it, the next chapter will be a little more interesting.

_She no longer had the strength to go to the bathroom, but she dragged on nonetheless, the heavy chains making noise on the cold, sticky floor. That lonely noise showed her miserable condition._

_She was only nine years old. She was a child. She didn't understand why this was happening. She didn't understand anything. But that didn't cancel out her pain. She was suffering. She felt empty inside._

_When she came out of the filthy bathroom, she had to hold on to the moldy wooden door. After she felt her vision return to normal, she watched the trembling figure leaning against the iron bars._

_It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. She once heard from one of her favorite teachers at school something she thought to be true, that educated and good children would achieve good things in life. That if she strives to be a good person, her future will be bright and happy._

_She thought it would do for anything, but it probably only served the professional future. But at the moment, she wasn't thinking about a career. She wondered if she and the girl who had just opened her eyes could survive. Would they ever become adults?_

_"Sattang?" Mina stood up scratching her eyes. Her voice was even more fragile. Sana realized that each day she was losing some of Mina's voice._

_"Did you wake up Mittang?" Sana crawled with her leg in chains. The pain was spreading to her hips. She received a weak nod. Mina's eyes were puffy, but the most worrying thing was that her skin was even paler. She sat next to Mina and rested her back on the rusty bars._

_Mina rested her head on Sana's shoulder._

_She was physically exhausted, but her chest tightened even more with the situation of the girl beside her. She gently touched Mina's cheeks, they were getting smaller by the day too._

_"Mina, when he brings food... you have to try to eat anyway..."_

_"I'm not hungry..." she whispered._

_Sana bit her trembling lips and swallowed. She took Mina's left hand. She felt her eyes sting. "I don't have it either, but..."_

_"Is this how people die of hunger?" Mina stated more than she asked. "I prefer to die like this... I want to die before he comes back."_

_Sana couldn't take it, she hugged Mina tightly. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She asked repeatedly._

_The door made a noise. Sana squeezed her eyes tight._

_"Oh, you are already awake!"_

_She winced when she heard the monster's voice. Mina sobbed in her arms._

_***_

“Sana! Sana! "

"Sorry, what are you talking about?" She smiled in disguise.

"You looked like you were in another world," Jennie frowned.

Sana laughed and drank some of her juice.

"Are you thinking about your sister?" Jihyo asked while cutting a small piece of the cake.

"Yes." She nodded a little thoughtfully.

Jihyo looked at the concerned coworker. They had known each other since college. Sana has always been positive and cheerful. But she knew how fragile her friend was inside. Jihyo didn't know Mina, but in that instant, she noticed the impact that her return had on Sana.

Sana was down sometimes. Which was normal and healthy. But she always expressed her sadness. The Sana in front of her just wanted to hide her feelings. She was worried.

“If you want, we can hold the meeting another day, the school festival is still next month. We can talk during the week. "

"I'm fine, Jihyo, I'm just a little nervous."

"Be honest... what's going on in your head?"

"Nothing, it's just nonsense."

“You told us about what happened in your past. Now your sister is coming back... we are trying to talk to you, but you are constantly looking out the window. I don't know... waiting for some ghost. ”

"I'm not waiting for a ghost... I want to get rid of it..." She took another sip of the drink. She always liked that taste, but at that moment she felt a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Tell me what's going on in your head, we won't judge you."

She immediately lifted her head and looked into Jihyo's eyes

“I'm mad at Mina... she can't just come now and pretend that nothing has happened. Haru almost died and she was one of the causes. She smiled in disbelief. "I don't want her to hurt Haru again... I know she suffered a lot because I suffered too."

"Are you afraid of her coming back and then leaving again?" Jennie questioned.

Sana nodded and looked back at the window.

“At the funeral, she said that looking at me and Haru made her suffer more. So she left... After years she comes back suddenly... I don't understand..." She scratched her upset cheek.

"Maybe... she wanted to come back and now the opportunity finally came." Jihyo brought another perspective.

"It may be, but it doesn't change anything."

“We know… you can't just welcome it with open arms as if nothing has happened. And nobody is asking for that. "

“I know that I am not being an understanding person. I'm trying to get these feelings out of here. I need to keep thinking that Mina suffered a lot more. She lost everything. But...” She stops talking. She didn't know how to continue. It wasn't fair what she was doing. She was also selfish.

"Just because she went through hell, she has no right to go around and hurt others." Jihyo completed.

Sana smiled wiping away some tears. "Well... let's continue with the project."

***

Mr. Lee carefully reviewed the papers.

"Oh, ahjussi!" A tall man entered the room in surprise. "Why are you here today?"

"I wanted to ask for advice and since you always come early today..." Minjae got up from the chair nervously.

"Why are you calling me sir, you are my uncle, right? You knew my father and you were always good to him. I owe you respect."

"Sehun, you are still a good boy." Minjae praised the boss. Sehun gave a small smile and looked at the papers in the employee's hands.

"What is it?" He asked placing his backpack on the table.

"You know, nowadays it is necessary to work well with computers, I am studying hard to learn how to create spreadsheets..." He looked down a little ashamed. "I know you will be the only one who will not judge me for this. Not like the others..."

Sehun smiled, understanding the man's difficulties.

"Let me see." He took the papers from the man's hands. She frowned a few times. "Well..." Minjae looked at him with great expectation. "It's not too bad, but there are a lot of mistakes, even in terms of words. Your job is very amateurish."

Minjae's face fell completely.

"Well, it was to be expected, I've only been studying for two months..." He smiled nervously.

"Ahjussi", Sehun put his hand on the man's shoulder, "You don't have to worry too much about knowing how to handle these things, I've already talked to the people, I want someone who has the experience and gets along with all the employees."

Minjae looked at Sehun gratefully.

"If it were up to me, you would be the branch manager, but that's one of the company's rules and unfortunately I can't do much."

"I still appreciate it!" The man shook Sehun's hands

"I need to go now, but I will try to recommend you to the team that is taking care of everything. You and my father built this company together. The only thing I never forgave was that he did not give you a position of trust."

"It doesn't matter and it is also better to leave it in the past. Your father is no longer here, so there is no need to remember that. Besides, I already had the opportunity to have a small business, but I ended up dealing with him very badly, "he said with some regret.

"I need to work now," Sehun handed the papers to Minjae. "If you need anything, tell me. I will do everything possible."

When Sehun turned to head towards his office, Minjae frowned and tore up all the papers.

_If I were so grateful, I would do anything to give me the job. Ungrateful boy, he doesn't know what privileges he has. If your father was still alive, that position would be mine, but..._

***

"Impressive!" Nayeon entered the room with her arms crossed. She waited for some response from the woman looking out the window. Seeing that she would continue to be ignored, she came over and stood beside the police officer. She cleared her throat trying to get attention again.

"Am I in trouble for this?" She asked nonchalantly.

Nayeon clenched her teeth and raised her eyebrows. "Not this time... when I said you were one of the recruits and studied in the United States, they forgot immediately." She snapped her fingers.

"Predictable," Mina smirked looking at Nayeon.

"When are you going to be discharged?"

"Shortly."

"Well... we were supposed to meet at the cafe, but that happened..." Nayeon leaned against the wall.

"We can talk now..." Mina sat on the bed.

"How's your arm?" Nayeon looked at the bandage across Mina's left forearm

"I took some stitches... but other than that, nothing serious." Mina shrugged.

“Ok… I will be direct. I said that our team would be very different from the others, right?” she said a little uncertainly. “We are going to work on cases that the other teams are unable to work on. We will use even more risky and unconventional approaches. In short… Let's work on what the other teams are unable to do.” She explained proudly.

Mina narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you say at once that we are a reserve team and that if the superiors are cornered they will put us on the front line and if things go wrong we will be the scapegoat."

Nayeon laughed in frustration. "I didn't mean it... but if you want to talk like that..." She scratched her head in dismay.

“They only let you lead a team because they feel threatened by your presence, right? Your job must be much better or more promising than that of the main negotiator, right? They want you as far as possible, but also as close as possible to watch. You started working on assembling the team but realized a few days ago that you had limited power. The first chance that comes up they will discard you. They are afraid of a woman under the age of thirty rising rapidly through the police ranks. You messed with someone really big in there.” Mina was sharpened like a knife. Nayeon was impressed. She didn't know how to respond. It was all true. Especially in the last part.

"I will not deny anything..." Nayeon said full of herself. "But I need to confirm that you want to continue..." Mina realized how worried the detective was.

"Are you going to take the blame for everything if something goes wrong?" Mina asked looking at Nayeon.

Nayeon swallowed. "Yes!" She nodded her head. "That's why I chose newbies who studied abroad."

"It wasn't for that..." Mina denied. “They would only accept people with status, but no one inside would be willing to join their team. So you went after me and the others. We studied at prestigious colleges, so they would certainly accept it. ”

"Really!?" Nayeon spoke frustrated. "You read me through." She smiled and clenched her teeth.

"When do we start?" Mina asked.

"Monday, but because of your arm—"

"You don't have to worry about that."

Nayeon approached. "Are you sure?" she said, frowning.

"Yes." Mina nodded firmly.

"OK. So we agreed. I hope we can get along! ” Nayeon held out her hand. Mina stood looking at Nayeon's hand. She seemed to be in another world. "Aren't you going to shake my hand?" Nayeon asked frustrated.

"Yes..." she said shaking Nayeon's hand sheepishly.

"You still don't like to shake hands..." Nayeon looked at her with an amused smile.

Mina rolled her eyes.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Mina pondered for a while. She didn't want to call Haru and Sana. She didn't want her reunion to be like that. "I accept..." she said looking at the luggage next to the bed.

"Then I will take your things to my car, when you are discharged meet me in front of the hospital."

"Thank you sunbae." She watched Nayeon pick up one of the bags.

"You owe me, you brat." She showed her tongue and then headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow... your family lives in a great building," Nayeon commented as the two entered the elevator. Mina rolled her eyes. Since the two left the hospital, the most experienced police officer has not stopped speaking for a minute. She wondered how she would handle it every day. But she couldn't be sorry at that moment. She had made a decision. "After your mom retired from the catwalks, what does she do with her life now? You never told me about it."

"The apartment is at the end of the hall," she said coming out of the elevator, "She has some real estate and stores. But nothing too big."

"I saw some pictures of her, she was beautiful. She must attract a lot of attention wherever she goes."

Mina nodded as she dragged the suitcase with her good hand. "Yes, she is beautiful." Mina pressed the bell.

Attributing the word beautiful to Haru was very little. Since childhood, Mina and Sana have always agreed that Haru is the most beautiful person the two have ever seen. She was simply on another level.

"I need to meet her... it's nice to see beautiful people now and then—" Nayeon was interrupted by the door being opened

"Mina."

"Haru."

The two stood looking at each other for a while without any reaction. Mina was very surprised. Haru was different. Her face was happy, healthy. She was fine.

The woman came out of the dazed state first and approached Mina, she watched the girl with tears in her eyes. "You grew up a lot." She held Mina's cheeks. The cop shuddered at the touch, but she tried not to show. Her aunt was tall and elegant, she looked up and their eyes met. They smiled at each other.

Mina's heart was pounding. She was a mess inside. But a part of her was at peace.

Haru started noticing her. "What happened to your arm?" She asked looking at the dressing. It was then that Nayeon coughed at the side.

"Hi, I'm Detective Im Nayeon. Mina is on my team. " She said interrupting the meeting. Making Mina get to breathe again.

Haru and Nayeon shook hands. "Mina was injured in a case involving hostages. But it was nothing serious. Whether or not this is common among police officers."

Haru looked at Mina in confusion. "What appeared on television?"

"Yes. That same one." Nayeon confirmed. "She was a little reckless... but she managed to save the hostage and also... the kidnapper..." She looked proudly at the novice negotiator. "She is an excellent police officer. You have a golden daughter. Congratulations!" She smiled.

Mina looked at Haru who was still confused by the situation and nodded in embarrassment. "I couldn't stand and just see what was going on." She looked at Nayeon again and frowned.

Nayeon cleared her throat. "Well ... I need to go now. I have to work things out at the police station." She tapped Mina on the shoulder. "Now I know how to make you uncomfortable. I will praise you in front of your mother whenever there is an opportunity." Mina closed her eyes, regretting hearing that. Nayeon was too much. "It was a pleasure to meet Mina’s mother, I hope we can see each other more often." Nayeon greeted the woman again.

Mina swallowed. She had let her guard down. "Sunbae, see you on Monday." She tried to look firm. But it was useless at that moment.

"Let's take the bags inside..." Haru said as Mina looked at Nayeon entering the elevator.

"Yes..." Mina smiled taking the other bag.

***

Mingyu walked slowly to his home. The less time she stayed in that place alone the better. At least people were on the streets. Then he felt the feeling of being less lonely. Less empty.

_ Beep. Beep. _

He heard a horn. When he turned his head in the direction of the sound, he didn't know who it was.

"Mingyu-ssi!" The driver caught his eye.

He smiled recognizing the voice. "Samchon!" he said surprised as he walked over to the car parked on the sidewalk.

The owner opened the passenger door and the boy entered without hesitation.

"What are you doing alone out there?" Sehun took the sunglasses off his face.

"Just walking..." Mingyu said putting on his seat belt.

"Just walking, I know..." He ruffled the hair of the boy who was amused by the action. "You had lunch?"

"No." Mingyu pouted.

"How about I call your dad… You can have lunch at my house. And Eunwoo will be there too," he said, ruffling Mingyu's hair again. The boy was laughing trying to stop Sehun's hand. "Why don't you choose a radio station," he said, placing both hands on the steering wheel.

"Since your car is… classic... How about that kind of music?" Mingyu moved the panel.

Sehun started the car and sulked at Mingyu.

"I don't know anything about classical music. How about something more youthful?"

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "I'll put something else," he said, fiddling with the channels. "Samchon, why did you buy this old car?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it."

Mingyu nodded, impressed. _ Is it the way the rich spend their money? It is incredible and totally useless. _ After putting in a random station that played lively music. Mingyu decided to ask about his father.

"Samchon, how's my dad doing at work?"

"Your father?" Sehun asked, a little distracted by the direction. "I think it's fine. The company is opening a selection process for a small branch manager and your father is competing."

"Do you think he has a chance to win?" He asked hopefully.

"Eh… I don't know... I think so." Sehun replied without confidence.

Mingyu's smile faded. He turned his attention to the front of the road.

"It's a little difficult without a college or technical education. You know..." Sehun tried to soften.

"I know…" Mingyu tightened his seat belt tightly.

***

"It's quite different, right?" Haru offered Mina a cup of coffee.

"Yes." She drank some of the liquid, feeling warmer. She looked back over the balcony. Many buildings had been built and others renovated. Traffic also seemed to have worsened in the region. She turned her attention to the elegant woman beside her. "How are you, Haru?"

"Very well. I think you can see that I am quite different from that woman of the past..." Haru said wistfully. "I'm a better person." She looked lovingly at Mina.

Mina smirked. Hearing that was soothing. "I am glad to hear that." She took a deep breath. Then she went back to enjoying her coffee. "Did you do that?" She asked curiously.

Haru laughed putting her hand over her mouth. "Yes... I learned some tricks in the kitchen."

"Do you know how to cook now?" Mina asked in surprise.

"Of course! Ask Sana, she is also... making progress..." Haru said without much certainty.

At the mention of the name, Mina shrank.

Haru came close to her, put a hand on her back, and bowed her head in Mina.

"I like your perfume," Mina commented. She always said that when she was a child when Haru was fine. "You are wearing the same perfume as always, right?"

"Yes! Do you still remember the fragrance? " Mina also missed Haru's voice near her ear. She felt at home again.

They stayed in that position for a while.

"Tell me… how were things in the United States? You never said anything to me when I called. You always said things were going well… and Is your grandmother okay?"Haru asked cautiously.

Mina was uncomfortable. Its members became tense. Haru moved away from her. "Mina... tell me what happened?"

"After my grandmother died... my grandfather was different. You know..." She bit her lip violently. She didn't know how to say that. "We barely spoke. They never liked me..." Mina was thoughtful. "He apologized to me... I didn't accept... I didn't say anything." Her relationship with her paternal grandparents was one of the many confusing parts of her life. Confused and painful.

She didn't love them, as well as they didn't love her. He just wanted her to go to the United States so that her grandmother would die in peace. Even after everything the woman had done. She accepted because she wanted to run.

_ Was leaving a good idea? Was living with them a good idea? _

_ What's the use of thinking about it now? Time has passed. _

"He took a lot of medicine… I found him dead after two days… no one knew he was dead. Nor would I know... but I felt like going to visit him that day. I wasn't going to forgive him… I just wanted to talk…" She felt responsible. Above all, he was a person she knew. She should have seen the signs right after her grandmother died of Alzheimer's. 

She frowned, remembering her grandmother. She remembered the woman who hated her and her birth mother with all her strength. The woman who at the end of her life started to care for her. Which was ironic. As well as the fantasy and happy stories that she thought she shared with Mina.

"When he died?" Haru asked worriedly.

"You still have a good heart." Mina smiled. "Eight months ago..." She looked back at the tangle of buildings.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Haru ran a hand over Mina's hair.

"I don't know… I didn't want to talk about it. I look like a monster, right? Not caring about someone else's death. Leaving it a secret... "

"No. Mina, look at me…" She turned slowly but didn't look at Haru. "You just didn't know how to act… You have been through a lot… and you are still going through… I will never judge you. I will never blame you. Besides, part of your suffering was my fault..." She felt the woman sniffle beside her. "You had no obligation to love them. But you still cared for them. You cared for them in your own way. And I know it was because of your father. You would never hate or ask for the death of the people who gave the light to your father.

Mina felt even more guilty. She shouldn't have abandoned Sana and Haru after Audrey died.

She didn't know how to handle everything.  _ Not yet. Maybe never. _

_ How am I going to continue living this way? It's tiring. It seems that I stopped halfway to collect my shards. I just ran away... and got hurt even more. _

She placed the cup on the next table and wiped the tears from her eyes. Talking to Haru was making her emotional. It had been a while since she felt that way.

"I studied a lot all these years my grandparents helped me with money..." She took a deep breath. "I joined the police and they saw a lot of potential in me then I received this invitation to come back. The project coordinated by Nayeon sunbae seems to be... interesting, maybe I can make a difference and..." She suddenly stopped talking.

Chaos formed inside her, she needed to say that, she needed to have courage. She held tightly to the railing rail. "And see you and... Sana again." She didn't dare look at Haru. Was hard. Saying that was excruciating. And Haru understood. She touched Mina’s hand. The cop softened her grip and looked at the woman.

She had many doubts and fears. She had been selfish. But a part of her knew that it had been necessary to escape. Maybe not for long. Certainly not that way. She didn't need to have seen her paternal grandparents die. She didn't want to. But maybe it was fate. Since her father died so early. But at the same time, wasn't it better to stay away from them? Since it didn't do her any good.

She was ruminating the past. She couldn't forget the misfortunes. She couldn't escape misfortune.

But she hoped it would be different at that moment. She wanted to have some peace. A little happiness.

"I missed you..." She looked at Haru.

"I missed you too. You don't know how much." Haru started to warm Mina's hand with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I came back again. Good reading :)

_The tree branches swayed slightly in the gentle breeze. The smell of fresh air soothed her body. There was no noise. It was like a paradise. Painless. No crying._

_"Don't you think it's disrespectful to be lying in front of a grave?"_

_Mina smirked. Paradise was short-lived. "I do not think. I'm just watching nature. I am not vandalizing graves or spitting on them.”_

_"This place doesn't even look like a cemetery..." she said admiringly. “The trees and plants here are so beautiful. This looks like a garden. Maybe that's what paradise is like. ” Mina raised her head and saw Nayeon placing flowers on the grave. "He didn't seem so alone, as some people brought flowers." She looked at the bouquets scattered around._

_Mina sat. "Most are restaurant employees." She stretched her arms_

_Nayeon waved looking at the trees farthest away. Then she sat down next to Mina. "You organized the funeral so fast that I couldn't even take the morning off."_

_"I wanted to finish this as soon as possible."_

_"So why are you still here?" Nayeon asked smiling. The intensity of the wind started to increase._

_“Because my father would do that. Not exactly like that... you know...”_

_The two were silent, contemplating the landscape. With the wind blowing your hair and trying to drag the bouquets, which Mina was quick to protect._

_The sun was setting. "Why haven't you left yet?" Mina asked staring at the reddish spot in the sky. “I'm just here looking at nothing. You don't have to accompany me on this.”_

_"Mina, what do you believe in?"_

_Mina frowned. "Why are you asking me that?" She rested her chin on her right knee._

_“Why don't I know what you're thinking. You are anybody's guess. A box of surprises!" Mina smiled at the comment. As expected, Nayeon was very curious._

_“I believe that I exist. I believe that everything around me exists. I believe he existed... I believe you exist.” She looked curiously at Nayeon. “I, too, sometimes believe in curses. But I believe that they are created by ourselves. Human beings create curses for themselves.” She opened her right hand and watched it. "But there is something I want to believe in... and that I may never believe."_

_Nayeon leaned forward curiously. "And what would it be?"_

_“_ ** _Amor fati._ ** _I want to say yes...”_

_***_

Seungmin was tired. He had been working all day on the carrier. When he got home he thought he would have a deserved rest. But his mother liked to send him to buy something random for dinner and she didn't accept taking no for an answer.

The two lived in a humble apartment in Gangnam. The mother was Seungmin's only family, so he worked hard to fulfill all his requests and requirements. She had made many sacrifices for him, the young man felt the need to give back in any way.

Seungmin closed the old door and put the keys in his pocket. As he headed for the stairs he saw one of his floor neighbors, an elementary school student, Lee Mingyu, running hurriedly to the apartment door.

"Wow, did you stay late on the street?" Seungmin asked looking at the sky, it was after eight at night.

"You know how it is…" Mingyu laughed awkwardly. "I was playing with my friends" He scratched the back of his head and put the keys in the door.

"I saw your father today. He's running for a promotion." Seungmin put his hands inside his jacket.

"I hope he can do it." Mingyu smiled. "Maybe he'll be home more after that."

"I hope so too," Seungmin said awkwardly. "Is your mom working late too?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes. She got a job recently."

"Are you alone all day?" Seungmin asked cautiously.

"For now... but not for long." Mingyu laughed again. "I have homework to do, see you!" Mingyu waved his hand violently and entered the house without waiting for any response from Seungmin.

The young salaried man approached the door and heard the sound of the key on the other side.

So he stays alone all day. This can be dangerous, after all, he is just a child.

"Why haven't you gone yet?" Seungmin's mother appeared with trash bags in hand.

Seungmin changed his serious expression and gave his mother a small smile.

_***_

Sana knew she was wrong. But in her defense, she needed time. She needed to think. And spending all day with Jennie and Jihyo was a good idea. She needed to relax before experiencing strong emotions.

She opened the apartment door and found Haru on the kitchen counter.

"Tadaima!" She smiled taking off her shoes.

"Okaeri." The woman looked at her with amusement.

Sana scanned the room and did not find the third person. "Where... where is she?" She asked apprehensively.

"In the bedroom..."

Sana waved a pout. She scratched the back of her head in confusion.

"She is awake. I just left the room. ” Haru encouraged her.

"Ah, yes... it's not too late..." Sana didn't want to go there at all. But it was inevitable. She would see Mina sooner or later. Damn, she was in the same house as her. She felt childlike for a moment. She took a deep breath. "I must speak to her..." She pointed to the door.

Haru got down from the stool and took her daughter's cheeks. “Just go. Do not think too much." She kissed Sana on the forehead.

The teacher nodded and headed for the door. She took a deep breath and knocked a few times.

“I don't think she'll hear. She is listening to the vinyl. ”

"Oh, the vinyl..." Sana smiled sheepishly. She put her hand on the handle and opened the door at once.

She found Mina with those huge headphones in her ears. Even with her back she still looked the same as before. Those were the fragile backs that she wanted to protect at any cost.

Mina was huddled in the chair listening to something. Sana would bet on some jazz record. Mina always listened when she was nervous and down.

_She must also be nervous about seeing me._ Sana inhaled and exhaled slowly. She closed the door behind her without looking at Haru.

She walked slowly, but before she did anything, Mina noticed her through the window glass. The two were astonished for an instant. "Sana." Mina took off the headphones and awkwardly dragged the chair. Stumbling over the process.

Sana couldn't stand it and smiled at the scene. But she quickly composed herself.

The two stood like statues looking at each other. Until Mina cut eye contact and started looking nervously around the room. She opened and closed her mouth several times. Seeing the mess that Mina was, Sana neglected some of her negative feelings. She was not so upset anymore. "Why don't you look me in the eye?" She asked the youngest.

Mina bit her lip. "Why don't I know how to do this..."

"You can try..." Sana was sharp.

The police officer looked up slowly. Sana watched Mina's eyes. They were tired. They were hardened by time. But she still realized the characteristic innocence of the youngest, somehow she could see it, or at least she wanted to believe it.

So she decided to vent. She needed to say what she was feeling. Maybe that way they could go back to what they were before. Well... it was what she wanted and she promised Haru.

"It's been seven years since you left..." Sana started to speak. “You were very mean to me and Haru. I know... I know what happened was horrible and I will never deny it, but the path you chose hurt me. What did you say to me that day, I didn't forget that... I thought that of all the people in the world you would be the only person who wouldn't hurt me, but you did...”

She took a deep breath trying to contain her tears. She couldn't cry at that moment. She needed to make everything very clear. "You were selfish... but I know you did it because you couldn't take it anymore... Staying with us made you remember... you were also scared... I understand... you lost your parents, we lost Audrey... and..."

"Sana..."

"I need to finish talking first." Sana raised her voice a little. “But even with all possible reasons, that doesn't change the fact that you broke our promise. We promise to stay together. I am not saying in the same house or the same country.”

Sana put her hand on her chest. “You walked away from me after everything we've been through. This is worse than a stab in the chest... I felt guilty. I realized that I didn't do my best for you and Haru. I felt that I had lost someone again... and that was very difficult.

"Haru also suffered a lot... I had to beg you to talk to her. Do you know how pathetic I felt? That night when I asked you to speak to her, I thought I would be alone in the world... You abandoned me at my worst. So… so… I realized that the childish oath was of no use. ”

Sana desperately wiped the tears away, while a puzzled Mina looked at her with teary eyes. "Well... you shouldn't have left that way..."

"Sana." Mina wanted to apologize. But it was pathetic. Had she just arrived and would apologize as if nothing had happened? Nor would she accept it. It didn't seem sincere.

She didn't know how to act. Especially close to Sa. It created a barrier between the two. The pathetic barrier was entirely her fault. And that at that moment she had no idea how to destroy it.

What she would say next would be stupid and would probably hurt Sana even more. But she was an expert on that. “I won't be here for long. I will move to another place soon...”

Sana smiled in disbelief. She was frustrated. And Mina knew that very well. "After everything I said, are you going to worry about that?" She took a deep breath. “You haven't changed. Good night, Mina, ”she said dryly.

The bedroom door was opened and slammed shut.

Mina sat on the chair again and put on the headphones.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

_***_

Haru and Sana were lying next to each other.

"I'm sorry, I said I would do my best... but I ended up being a child," Sana said looking at the ceiling. "But of all the things she could have said..." Sana shook her head. Mina was still the same as seven years ago. She missed her childhood. Sana wanted everything to be as it was before. Before everything happened.

"Okay..." her mother was understanding. “I know you needed to say what you were feeling. Besides... who said it would be easy. Let's be patient. "

"How was the conversation between you?" She looked curiously at her mother.

"Didn't she tell you about the grandfather?"

"No... I don't think I gave her the chance to say anything..." Sana felt guilty. "What happened to him?"

"He committed suicide..."

Sana swallowed in shock. "Haru, I think there is a curse around us," Sana stated. “How did we manage to stand? How did she manage to stand up? ” She asked closing her eyes. She was about to cry again.

"I don't know... each one of us made our way to overcome the pain... maybe they weren't the best way... but we're trying to survive... be happy..." she said hopefully.

"Haru, I just need time... and I need Mina to take a few steps too."

"Okay... she's back, so we have time."

Sana felt invaded by thousands of feelings. It would be difficult to live with Mina. She didn't know how to face the youngest. Let alone talk to her. "Haru, I'm glad you're here..."

_***_

_The minutes felt like forever. She was rubbing her eyes compulsively as she stared at the bedroom doors. In that lonely corridor, she didn't allow herself to think about anything. She just waited with a blank mind._

_"Sana-shii, your mom woke up and is asking for you."_

_She looked up, startled. "How is she?"_

_The doctor twisted her mouth. “Well… it's too early to say. Her condition is serious. There are many injuries to the body. I don't know how she woke up. Her mother is a strong person. ” The woman put her hand on Sana's shoulder._

_She nodded and staggered out of her chair. Haru needed to survive. She didn't want to lose her mother. She couldn't take another blow._

_When she entered the room. It was too much for her. Her mother was practically immobilized all over her body. She approached slowly, swallowing her cry._

_"Haru..." She said out softly._

_Haru did her best to look at her daughter, but the protection on her neck prevented her movements. Her face was terrible. Virtually unrecognizable. "I'm sorry... you don't deserve... to have a mother like that..." She whispered fragile, her voice disappearing in a few syllables._

_Sana nodded her head as she burst into tears. “This is not true… I can't imagine having another mother. It doesn't matter the past. You are my mother and I would not trade you for anyone. ” She gently held the woman's injured hands. “Please… you cannot leave me now. I need you."_

  
  


_"Do you... do you think I still have salvation?" She asked with tears streaming out of the corners of her eyes._

_"Yes!" Sana was emphatic. "I believe you."_

_"Please... I don't deserve it... Forgive me for everything I did to you... you are my sun... the sun I left to plunge into darkness..." She paused, she was panting. "I need to ask for forgiveness before... before I go..."_

_"Haru, don't give up!" Sana was desperate._

_"Sana, I need to call Mina and ask for forgiveness too."_

_"Haru..." Sana started to sob._

_***_

_Sana tried to call Mina's cell phone for almost two hours. It was dawn in Korea, but in America it was afternoon, there was no reason not to answer. Only if Mina was ignoring calls and messages again or changed its number. Sana had no choice, she searched her mother's contacts and found Mina’s grandparents’ home number._

_She immediately realized that they did not want to attend to her. It took many minutes for them to answer if Mina could answer or not. But at last, she heard the low voice that she missed so much, along with a mixture of anger and frustration._

_"Sana?" Mina asked uncertainly. "My grandfather said you want to talk to me urgently, what happened?"_

_"Haru... she's not well."_

_There was silence for a few seconds. "What happened?"_

_"She was involved in a car accident."_

_More silence. "She... she was, I mean, how's her health?"_

_“She has a lot of injuries on her body… she's under observation. I talked to her just now... ”_

_"Is she lucid?"_

_Sana didn't know what kind of lucidity Mina was referring to. So she answered for both. "Yes..."_

_"Thanks for calling me..."_

_"Haru asked... she wants to talk to you... she said she needs to ask for your forgiveness before... she seems to believe that she won't live..."_

_"I understand... when can I talk to her?"_

_"Now... they gave me a little more time with her..." Sana bit her lip. "She wakes up and passes out all the time... when she wakes up again I need you to talk to her..."_

_"When that happens... can you give me five minutes to talk to her alone?" Mina asked in a slurred voice. Sana realized that the youngest was holding on to the other side._

_She didn't understand the request, but she didn't want to argue about it._

_"After that... if Haru gets out of this... I want you to at least call her now and try to care... we both don't need to talk... but she got worse after you left... you—"_

_"I know it was my fault... I'm not going to distance myself from her anymore... and you—"_

_"We can stay like this... I don't care... If it's difficult for you, we better not talk to each other anymore."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amor fati is a Latin phrase that may be translated as "love of fate" or "love of one's fate". It is used to describe an attitude in which one sees everything that happens in one's life, including suffering and loss, as good or, at the very least, necessary.
> 
> Amor fati is often associated with what Friedrich Nietzsche called "eternal recurrence", the idea that, over an infinite period of time, everything recurs infinitely. From this he developed a desire to be willing to live exactly the same life over and over for all eternity ("...long for nothing more fervently than this ultimate eternal confirmation and seal”).
> 
> In "Why I Am So Clever" Ecce Homo, section 10, he writes:
> 
> "My formula for greatness in a human being is amor fati: that one wants nothing to be different, not forward, not backward, not in all eternity. Not merely bear what is necessary, still less conceal it—all idealism is mendacity in the face of what is necessary—but love it."
> 
> The phrase is used elsewhere in Nietzsche's writings and is representative of the general outlook on life that he articulates in section 276 of The Gay Science:
> 
> "I want to learn more and more to see as beautiful what is necessary in things; then I shall be one of those who makes things beautiful. Amor fati: let that be my love henceforth! I do not want to wage war against what is ugly. I do not want to accuse; I do not even want to accuse those who accuse. Looking away shall be my only negation. And all in all and on the whole: some day I wish to be only a Yes-sayer."
> 
> Link: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amor_fati
> 
> I am studying more deeply about nihilism. And amor fati is an important part of Nietzche's thinking.
> 
> I intend to develop more about this (from the perspective of Mina) within the story, but between the lines (well... I hope I can do this).
> 
> Until next week. Good weekend : )


	5. Chapter 5

_ The score was tight. It was 16x16. It was the last set.  _

_ She grabbed the net with her hands and looked back. She looked closely at her teammates and nodded discreetly. Especially for the libero and the attackers. She just needed a B pass. Then she would do the rest. She smiled at her colleagues. She trusted them. She needed them to feel confident too. Teamwork needed to work at that moment. It was the only way to win the fifth set and consequently the game.  _

_ She turned forward again, watching the opposing team. The game was being more exhausting than anticipated. But it was exciting. She felt good just being on the court, letting her adrenaline rise as high as possible.  _

_ The attacker of the opposing team received the order to serve. Mina removed her hands from the net. She took a deep breath when the opposing player took the ball.  _

_ The round thing passed through the air. She looked closely at the trajectory while controlling her breathing. Even though Dahyun covered a large part of the court, unfortunately, the opposing player chose her victim very well. She watched Yuju receive the ball in the best possible way...  _

_ The pass was horrible. But Yuju was an expert attacker. You couldn't ask for much from an amateur team player. An amateur school team.  _

_ Mina jumped as high as she could. The ball looked like it was about to escape to the other side of the net. She brushed her index and middle fingers on the ball. She frowned when she realized that she hadn't been able to change her trajectory. The opposing middle-blocker wasted no time. The ball hit Mina in the face. She almost fell if it weren't for her team's middle-blocker.  _

_ "How are you, Mina unnie?" Dahyun approached with concern.  _

_ Mina massaged her right cheek as she tried to catch her breath. "Okay…" She tried to smile. "It was nothing."  _

_ She heard the opposing team complain. She turned to see the judge. "She touched the net," Yuju explained by tapping Mina on the shoulder.  _

_ She and her companions celebrated. Only one more point remained.  _

_ They positioned themselves on the court again. Mina looked back. Dahyun raised her thumbs confidently.  _

_ It was the set point. She took her hand off her cheek and turned her eyes to the opponent's court. They couldn't lose at that crucial moment.  _

_ The ball was thrown into the rival area. The libero received without problems, the setter accelerated the ball to the wing. Mina quickly turned her body to her side of the court. She saw Dahyun run frantically and throw herself on the court so that the ball would not fall. Mina ran watching the ball's trajectory. She dropped to her knees and had to make a forearm pass. A very bad one, by the way. She needed to trust that Yuju would do the rest. When she turned, she saw her team's middle-blocker recovering the ball.  _

_ She ran to set again. She set the ball to the opposite spiker. Another block. She dropped to the ground to recover the ball. Dahyun gave a forearm pass to Yuju. Another block.  _

_ It was necessary to take a risk. Things were not going well. She never liked doing that. But she found no other way. She was carried away by irresponsibility for a few moments. She needed to break the frantic pace of the game. She decided to do something unexpected. Well... at least for her. She jumped and when she was going to set, at the last moment, she threw the ball in the opponent's field.  _

_ She hit a perfect second ball. But the most important thing was that the team had won.  _

_ She smiled stunned at what she had just done. Her colleagues surrounded her happily.  _

_ "You were amazing Mina unnie!" Dahyun started to jump around her.  _

_ She smiled looking at the animated figure in front of her. Then she looked at the stands and saw Momo and Sana jumping happily too.  _

**_ Audrey will be very happy when she learns that we are going to compete in the national championship. When she is totally healthy, I want her to at least see a game of mine _ ** _.  _

_ ***  _

**_ "Audrey, why do people judge?" _ **

**_ The woman stopped putting soil in the vase and looked at the little girl beside her. _ **

**_ "What do you think?" The elderly woman sat on the floor and returned the question. _ **

**_ "It's awful." Mina hugged her knees. "Grandma and Grandpa, my classmates, some teachers..." With her hair wet with sweat, the girl drew circles on her knees. "They create things about me, but they don't know me." She got down on her knees and picked up the shovel and put soil on the pot again, covering the root of the small plant. _ **

**_ "Do you want to be judged?" The woman approached with a little difficulty. _ **

**_ "No. My life is not a court," Mina said sulkily. Her grandmother, laughing, put her left hand on the child's back. _ **

**_ "Do you consider yourself innocent of all the crimes that these people judge you on?" _ **

**_ "Well, most of them... Maybe I should smile more... maybe they would think a little better about me. Maybe then they'll stop saying that I'm going to do something bad in the future. I also don't want to see fear, distrust, or pity in your eyes. I just wanted to be normal. Have a normal life." _ **

**_ "It would be stupid if I just told you not to call or worry about it. Because like it or not, you care, right?" _ **

**_ "Yes…" Mina sighed, poking the earth with the shovel. _ **

**_ "So I'm going to judge you now!" Mina turned her head in surprise to her grandmother. The woman looked peaceful and in a good mood as always. "You are the sweetest child I know and in all the years I have lived, which are many," the elderly woman emphasized. _ **

**_ "You are one of the people I know who cares most about others. Mina, you are small, but you have a big heart. Isn't that a paradox?" The woman smiled, squeezing her granddaughter's right cheek. "You shouldn't be around people who do bad or speak badly about you. They won't do you any good. You don't need their opinion. There is nothing wrong with you." _ **

**_ Mina ducked her head trying to suppress her tears, but her grandmother held her chin gently. "Do you consider yourself a stranger?" The girl nodded wiping her tears. "Look!" the woman said excitedly. "I am too, let's be weird together, what do you think? Grandma and granddaughter, a pair of weird and eccentric! We can't forget about Sana too!" _ **

**_ The girl gave a small smile and hugged her grandmother. _ **

***

Mina woke up with a start. She grunted after a pain ran through her left arm. "What the hell..." She leaned her back against the headboard. She looked at the old TV. The cassette was out. She slept halfway through My Fair Lady. She closed her eyes, remembering the strange dream. It felt so real.

She squinted, even though it looked real, it never happened. She wanted so much, but it was all the result of her messy mind. She had never had that conversation with Audrey. Not that way. Not in a garden.

She picked up her cell phone from the table and checked the time. She opened her eyes wide. It was already one in the afternoon. The time zone was confusing her head. Which was normal.

Her arm was still sore. She went to the bags and started looking for the medicine prescribed by the doctor. She remembered that she needed to change the dressings, but she would do that after taking a shower.

She opened the bedroom door. She observed a figure in the kitchen. She thought about closing the door again. The night before was horrible. She blew it. But she also had nowhere to run. She needed to do something...

"Good morning," she said closing the door.

Sana looked at her curiously. At the same time, she wanted to stick her head in some hole.

"Good Morning." Sana looked back at the stove and whatever she was doing.

"Is it okay if I get some water?" Mina put the medicine on the counter and walked around it.

"Yes... feel free." Sana didn't look at her.

"Thanks." Mina took one of the glasses by the sink and filled it with tap water. She went around the counter again and took one of the capsules out of the bottle.

After she swallowed the medicine she came across Sana looking at her questioningly. She started and almost dropped the glass.

"Some problem?" She asked wiping her mouth.

"You are sick?" Sana narrowed her eyes. She was genuinely concerned.

“They are painkillers. I stopped a criminal yesterday. I had just arrived... He had taken a woman hostage... ” Carefully she rolled up the sleeves of her pajamas. "There was a fight... he wanted to kill himself... so it happened..."

"Haru didn't tell me that part..." Sana whispered to herself. But Mina was able to hear perfectly. "Is this serious?"

"No..." She shook her head. "The cut was not very deep..."

"I see..." Sana breathed a sigh of relief and then turned around, returning to what she was doing. 

"Is Haru still asleep?" Mina asked looking curiously at what Sana was preparing.

"Yes, she sleeps a lot."

"She hasn't changed that habit." Sana did not respond and continued with her task.

Mina sighed and got up from the bench. She went to the sink and washed the glass. She picked up the medicine bottle and headed for the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came back and went to the room without looking at Sana.

"Mina!" Sana called her when she was going to enter.

"Some problem?" Mina asked expectantly.

"Since you're hurt..." She looked at the food she had made. “You must eat well. You are a police officer and you should not neglect your health.” Mina was unsure whether she was scolded. The older one was doing everything she could to not look kind. Mina had to hold her smile tight.

Oddly, Sana still cared about her. And she didn't deserve it. "Ok..." She placed the bottle on the table near the bedroom wall and went to the kitchen again.

_ ***  _

The two ate in awkward silence. Her eyes fixed on her plates.

"Haru told me that you have been working at a school for two years." Mina tried to comment as casually as possible. Despite the soft voice, she was too rigid to strike up a conversation.

"Yes, I'm finally in a steady job."

"This is good..." Mina smiled.

"Is that you?"

Mina stopped to think a little. Working in the police was stable about salary, but in other areas, was like walking on a tightrope blindfolded.

When she joined the police, working for the crisis negotiation team was the last thing she would do. But things didn't go as expected. One day she had to help the team of negotiators. Was hard. It was traumatizing. But she found something she was good at. A place where she could make a difference.

She had had a bad experience in the past. She and Sana. And she could use that to help. She knew very well how the victims felt and to some extent the criminals too. So she accepted the opportunity. It must mean something. She wanted to believe.

"Mina?" Sana called her back to earth. "It's all right?" She frowned.

Mina smiled, pushing her thoughts away. “In the American dream, I only participated in the negotiations as a listener. I've stayed close to some crime scenes and I never dealt with anything. So… yesterday was my first negotiation in an almost official way… and I didn't go so well…” She smiled looking at her arm. What happened the day before could have gone wrong in many different ways. She felt a heaviness in her chest just thinking about it. "So... I am in many areas of instability..."

"Shouldn't working with negotiations be safer?" Sana asked frowning. "You don't use weapons and you only wear vests... What if the criminal shoots any of you?" She complained in a lovely way.

Mina smiled watching Sana fiddling with her plate. "In many cases, physically, it's safe but..." She pointed to her head. "If the hostages are killed... it's hard not to blame yourself..." She looked up for a moment. Her first mission was still a living memory in her head.

"I see... It's a difficult task after all..." Sana commented thoughtfully.

The two went back to eating in silence again until Haru woke up. Mina and Sana were not comfortable with each other, but Haru's presence put that in the background.

"What do you intend to do today?" Haru asked excitedly.

“I need to correct my students' tests. I have accumulated work.” Sana said taking the dishes off the table.

"I can help..." Mina got up but was stopped by Haru.

“We can do this… you better rest your arm. I don't know why you want to go to work tomorrow. ”

"I took the medication and as much as it hurts sometimes, it's not that bad..." she said leaning against the table. "Besides... I need to get to know the team as soon as possible." And her enemies too.

Haru touched her cheeks. The woman always did that. She was taller than both, so she looked like a mother petting her babies. Mina still felt awkward about the contact. But she was getting used to it again.

"Please Minari... be careful at work..." She frowned in concern. Mina smiled looking into Haru's eyes.

"Will I need to clean everything myself?" Sana asked irritably.

"Okay jealous, I'm on my way..."

“Who is jealous? Where did you see that?"

Mina smiled at their interaction. "I'll take a bath. I need to change the dressing. ”

"You need help?" Haru and Sana spoke in unison. They laughed soon after.

"Don't worry, I know how to do that." She replied happily.

***

Sana and Haru were watching television when Mina came back from the shower.

"Did you do the dressings well?" Haru asked the younger girl's arm to inspect.

"Yes, if you want to check it out, you'll need to mess up all the work I did." Mina joked. She looked at Sana who didn't seem to find it amusing. The situation had gotten weird again.

Haru shook her head smiling, unaware of the strange looks. She took Mina'shand and guided her to sit down "While I was tidying up Mina's room I found some interesting videos... I wonder if you feel good about watching?"

"What are they about?" Mina asked worriedly. She couldn't see anything related to the parents. She hadn't seen their picture in years. She knew that she needed to get over it. But it was not simple. She had not progressed on that subject. And after watching your grandparents die one after another. She wouldn't be able to do it anytime soon.

“Audrey and her grandfather. When they did a play in a small theater... In the same theater, they met when Audrey came to Korea... ”

"That video?" Sana perked up. "I haven't seen it since..." She suddenly stopped talking. It was painful for her, too. Mina watched Haru stroking her daughter's head. It was for a few seconds, but it was enough to liven up Sana. She hugged her mother and gave her a warm smile. Mina missed that.

“This video is funny. The two acted very badly… Thankfully they opened a convenience store later. "Haru got up picking up the CD. Thankfully, years ago she had passed the cassette videos to a CD. Such a relic could not be missed.

The video started. People came into the theater, there were a lot of talks. The stage was empty. "I think it takes a while to start the show." Haru started looking for the forward button on the remote.

"I want to see it." Sana took control of Haru's hands. “I want to know what people were like in the past. This is interesting." She put her head on Haru's shoulder. While Mina was a little further away. She leaned against the sofa and started to pay attention.

"You don't have as much patience as Sana to watch old movies," Haru commented, stroking Mina's right hand.

"I slept halfway through the movie yesterday..." Mina commented smiling.

"Maybe I should get the TV and VCR from your room..." Sana said with a hint of poison. Mina remembered that Sana could be childish when she wanted to.

Mina sighed. "Do you happen to have space in your room?" Mina knew how much Sana accumulated things, especially clothes. She had no idea what Sana's room looked like at that moment, but she knew her very well.

"Maybe I will throw some things away... Maybe some boxes..." Mina frowned.

"Sana..." Haru spoke kindly, but the touch of reproach in her voice was notable. And it was enough for Sana to shut up. It was something that only the two knew. Mina found that exchange of looks strange, but she soon forgot when the play finally started.

The three had big smiles when Audrey took the stage. Besides watching Haru's father with affection. Mina and Sana didn't know him, but Audrey, Haru, and Mina's mother always said the best things about him. How fun and caring he was. How incredible he was. One of the best that ever passed on earth. Mina has always been impressed with such descriptions. But Audrey never lied, so she believed everything.

“Haru… Audrey's Korean was good, but she was acting weird. I think she exaggerated a little too much...” Sana smiled. “But she was beautiful… which certainly made people forget that detail. Also, her smile was very beautiful! She is the most beautiful actress I have ever seen.”

"It is not for nothing that they nicknamed her Audrey..." Haru completed. "And she took it very seriously."

"Grandpa was much worse..." Mina commented quietly. "He looked like a stone statue..." she said scratching her ear. "But it's fun... so much fun!" She showed her gummy smile to both of them.

They were thrilled with the video, but they didn't cry. The video was a comedy. It was strange to cry. That was always a video to laugh at. Audrey always said that if any of them got sad. They should watch that video. The video of your grandparents shaming.

This was their family treasure. She could have copied it to her cell phone or computer. And she should do it before the CD runs out. But... she had already watched that video alone a few times. It was funny only when she watched with the people she loved.

_ ***  _

_ "You did well in today's game." Momo put her arm around Mina's neck, almost making her fall.  _

_ "Momo, be careful with our rising star." Sana joked while opening the door to the house. "Audrey must be baking cookies again... you can smell it here."  _

_ "I will miss the cookies when I get back to Japan."  _

_ Mina smiled trying to comfort her. “Audrey and I already agreed to make a bunch of cookies before you and your mom went back to Japan.”  _

_ "Tadaima!" Sana said first and then Momo and Mina also said.  _

_ Momo's face lit up. "Is that true, Minari?"  _

_ Mina laughed seeing Momo's excitement. "Yes, why would I lie?"  _

_ "But if you give me so many, my mom will lecture me for being rude." Momo pouted.  _

_ "Audrey?" Sana asked entering the room.  _

_ "I can tell her that Audrey did a little too much..." Mina gave a mischievous smile.  _

_ "Mina!" Sana shouted from the kitchen. She ran to the place and saw her grandmother lying on the floor with a crumpled paper on her side.  _

_ "Audrey..." She dropped to her knees on the floor. "Wake up..." She whispered startled.  _

_ "Momo, call the ambulance!" Sana said in tears. “Mina, how did this happen? She was fine this morning... ”  _

_ "I... I don't know..." She looked at the paper lying on the floor.  _

_ ***  _

_ "I'm sorry, she didn't make it."  _

_ Sana held on tight to Haru. While Mina was standing like a statue, like Momo beside her.  _

_ "I'm sorry..." The doctor looked at Mina. "But... she lived well."  _

_ Mina was not happy with that. Why would she stay? “She was taking care of her health very well… I know it can happen suddenly… I know that her immunity was a little low and she had just recovered from the flu, but… but she was fine!" Mina was emphatic.  _

_ “At her age, any strong emotion can trigger a heart attack. Maybe if someone was with her at the time... she could have resisted, but talking about it now is just guessing... ”  _

_ Mina reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled paper. She looked at Haru and Sana. It was too much for her.  _

_ "Where are you going?" Momo grabbed her arm while she wiped her wet cheeks.  _

_ "I'll be right back, take care of them." She walked away and went to the other hall.  _

_ She opened the paper and read the contents. She regretted doing that. It looked like the world had collapsed on top of her. It was the worst possible punishment.  _

_ "Mina!" She heard Momo calling to her. As if it were a distant voice.  _

_ "Mina... what happened?" Sana crouched on the floor trying to calm her down. "Mina." Sana tried to hold her hands, but the girl struggled hard. She whispered meaningless phrases as she bent her head back and forth compulsively.  _

_ "I'm going to call a doctor... wait here!" Haru said shaken.  _

_ The entire ward was looking at all three. How Sana was desperate for Mina's state.  _

_ "Momo, what do I do?" She looked desperately at her friend.  _

_ "This paper…" Momo swallowing dry.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I did well with the volleyball terms, but that's it :) (I don't know the English terms very well. But I have good knowledge of volleyball).


	6. Chapter 6

_"Audrey!" Sana came in through the bouncing door. She hugged her grandmother's waist tightly._

_"Let's take it easy, do you want to break Audrey's waist?" Haru asked, massaging the back of her neck._

_"I see that you didn't sleep very well yesterday." Audrey looked at her daughter in a judgmental way._

_"Please don't start..." Haru closed her eyes. "I have a lot of headaches and I need to work now."_

_"You know that Naomi-chan came back yesterday, right?"_

_"Yes, she called me. She and Sejun are cleaning up their new house now." Haru put a hand on the doorframe._

_"Don't you two want to talk to a little penguin?" She asked running her hands over Sana's pink cheeks._

_"Is Mittang here?" Sana released her grandmother's waist and looked at her with starry eyes._

_"Yes…" Sana started running towards the stairs. "Sana, don't hug her at once!" Audrey screamed, but the child probably didn't even hear._

_"I need to go, I have a photoshoot," Haru said putting a lock of hair behind her ear._

_"Aren't you going to say hi to Mina?" Audrey questioned her._

_"When I get back…" Haru took her bag off the floor._

_"Haru, you must—"_

_"Audrey, don't start," Haru said dryly._

_"Sana is suffering from this..." She looked seriously at the model. "And still being married to that man only makes things worse."_

_"She needs a father present. So I will continue to tolerate him. I want her to have a normal family like those of her school friends. No strange questions and judgmental looks. I'm doing this for her."_

_"Do you think that is enough? Or that it erases all problems?"_

_Haru massaged her temples. "What else do you want me to do?"_

_"Seek help." Audrey touched her arm._

_"I'm fine." Haru forced a small smile._

_"No, you're drinking more and more..."_

_"I am exaggerating a little, but after my workload decreases and things with Siwoo get back to normal..." She put her hand on her neck in irritation. "I need a little distraction... This is helping me." She was frank._

_"How to drink every day—"_

_"Audrey." Haru cut it off. "I need to go…"_

_"I suppose you will be leaving Sana here for the weekend."_

_"Yes, I will bring her clothes before my trip."_

_"Okay. Have a good job."_

_"Thank you…" Haru forced another smile and walked away with her hand on the back of her neck._

***

_Sana tiptoed to the guest room. The door was ajar. She put her head inside._

_Mina was sitting on the bed looking out the window. The sun's rays hit her face. She looked like an angel._

_"Mittang," Sana whispered entering the room with her hands behind her. But Mina didn't notice. "Mittang…" She whispered a little louder._

_"Oh, Sattang." Mina smiled._

_Sana ran to hug her. But she stopped at the last minute. "Your arm!" She opened her eyes wide._

_"I broke it last week," Mina spoke calmly, looking at her left arm._

_"It hurts?" Sana sat next to Mina. She pouted looking at her cousin's arm._

_"A little…" Mina tilted her head, smiling._

_"How did you get hurt?"_

_"I fell down the stairs…" She lowered her head in thought. "I hurried down the stairs. I tripped on the last steps… my dad was in the bathroom… I couldn't scream… so I lay on the floor for a long time." She sighed and looked back at the window._

_Sana grabbed her right hand and entwined it. "I'm sorry, Mittang…"_

_"Why does everyone say that?"_

_Sana looked at her in confusion. "Say what?"_

_"Everyone keeps saying that they sorry all the time. It was an accident and it was my fault for running, but... My mom and dad were apologizing to me all the time... They even said it was their fault theirs "She frowned. "I do not understand this."_

_"When the school kids told me that I was abandoned by my dad, my mom said it was her fault... When I got all red for eating peanuts, she also apologized... But she was not to blame for anything. My dad doesn't like us it's not her fault... and it's not her fault that I ate peanuts... how could she know that it makes me sick... she can't guess such a thing! It would be cool if she had that power, but it doesn't."_

_"So… why did you say that to me?"_

_"I don't know... they say that all the time."_

_"So don't say that to me." Mina took her hand away from Sana's._

_"Why?"_

_"You don't have to act like an adult. They are confused..."_

_Sana nodded and scratched her head. "I'm sad to see you with this..."_

_"You don't have to be sadder. My dad said I'm going to get this out in a few days." She got up from the bed and went to the table._

_"Sign my plaster." She offered the marker to Sana._

_The girl took it with enthusiasm. "I once drew it on one of my school friends!"_

_"It's kind of empty. Only mom, dad, and Audrey signed it."_

_"I can ask Haru to sign... and I can sign my name several times. I can also make penguin drawings."_

_"Really!?" Mina was excited._

_"Yes. This will be a work of art." Sana started to draw, but Mina was impatient. "You better stay still, I'll blur everything." She scowled at the youngest._

_"Sorry… I better sit down."_

_Sana got on her knees drawing on the plaster. While Mina was excited about wanting each place to be filled, just like what she had seen in a movie._

_"Sana, I'm going to live here now."_

_Sana looked up in surprise. "Are you going to live with Audrey? And your parents?"_

_"No!" Mina shook her head in amusement. "I'm going to live nearby. So I'll be able to see you every day."_

_"Ah, are you going to stay here in Korea forever!?" Sana got up from the floor._

_Mina nodded her head._

_"Mina, this is so cool! Now I won't be alone anymore."_

_Mina frowned. "Sana, you have friends."_

_"But it's not the same thing! Now I'm not going to be alone with Audrey on the weekends anymore! And I can also go to your house… and you can go to mine…" She stopped jumping for a moment. "But you better go there when my dad isn't... he's annoying."_

_"I'm happy, too. My mom said I can go to the same school as you."_

_"Really!? This is the best thing ever!"_

_Mina was happy to see Sana's excitement. "I also wanted to jump, but my mom said not to do that."_

_"So I'm going to jump for you!"_

_"Sattang, the plaster." Mina laughed. "You said you were going to draw penguins."_

_"Oh!" Sana knelt again. "But before…" She started drawing a mustache on Mina's face._

_"Sana!" Mina started to laugh, but it didn't stop Sana._

_"You have a very beautiful smile, Mittang. I'm happy, now I have a sister."_

***

Sana woke up rubbing her eyes.

She looked at Haru who was watching the movie carefully. When she moved out of Haru's shoulder, she saw Mina's head resting on her mother's thighs.

"How did you manage to convince her?" In a choked voice, she asked in surprise.

"I just put it here," Haru whispered, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Wow... and she didn't wake up," Sana said scratching the back of the ear.

"She must be at ease... or maybe very tired..."

Sana nodded, watching the younger. "I need to finish correcting some tests, I'm going to my room. You won't be able to keep her on her lap for long." Sana kissed her mother's hand and went to her room.

"I know, but I need to take advantage of it before it gets away again."

***

Sana was unable to stay in the room. Not with Haru and Mina in the room. Staying in the room was lonely.

She fought her pride and went to the living room with her stuff.

Haru said nothing, just smiled, and went back to watching the movie.

She corrected her students' math mistakes, some very innocent funny ones by the way, and sometimes spied on Haru and especially Mina. It was strange, but she liked the feeling.

She didn't like being alone in that apartment. So being with her family made her happy.

Mina still looked like the same baby while she slept. She didn't want to be tough on the youngest, but she didn't want to try anymore in vain. She didn't want to talk to a wall anymore.

But she wanted Mina to be honest. She wanted the youngest to speak what she felt. She wanted Mina to care about her, even if it was a little. She wanted the two to be close again. She wanted to erase from memory the way Mina looked at her the last time they saw each other.

***

Mina was leaning still sleepy with her head on the arm of the sofa. Haru had gone to the kitchen to prepare something for them.

"Sana..." The teacher looked at the disheveled girl on the sofa. "If you don't mind. We have to make the rules... For a smooth and organized living..." she said scratching her eyes.

"That's true." She looked back at the tests. _We are a family because she speaks as if we were two unknown roommates. This is so annoying._

"Then…"

"Each one can buy their food. We can share the bills. I clean the house every day after I get from work. We can share the days and on Sundays, we can alternate. What do you think?" Sana asked impassively.

"Okay… I think we're going to share space in the closet and bathroom drawers too, right?"

"Yes. We will share everything. As flatmates do."

"Yes... you are right."

***

He clenched his teeth tightly.

It was after ten at night.

Why did they do that at this time of night?

Mingyu threw himself under the bed with the home phone in hand.

He grunted, closing his eyes tightly. He rested his forehead on the dusty floor. His ears were hurting.

He was hating everything, the insults, bad words, and shouting.

It was all scary.

He was holding his breath trying to forget the outside noise that was leaking into his room.

He focused on the sounds of his own heart, pumping faster and faster.

He dug his teeth into the skin under his lips.

He just wanted to sleep. He just wanted that nightmare to go away.

He looked at the grimy white phone and thought. He thought, he thought a lot. He didn't want to disturb. He didn't want to. But he couldn't take it. He was afraid to stop breathing. He was afraid to die down there.

He dialed the number and shivered and put the phone to his ear.

His soul almost leaped from the body. 

A glass broken.

_“What's your problem, huh? What's your problem, huh? You made me take it down! You did it! Damn you!”_

He put the device to his ear again and waited for three rings. He took a deep breath and ended the call. Quickly, he tucked the phone inside his shirt and kneeled his forehead to the floor.

The phone rang seconds later, in a hurry, with the device still in the blouse he pressed the button to accept the call and relieved the device to his ear.

_"Hello?"_ He asked shakily.

**_“What is it, Min? You need something, I’m very busy right now.”_ **

_"I just wanted to talk a little bit, it's very noisy here."_ He whispered weakly.

Silence and a sigh. A long resigned and recurring sigh.

**_“I will give you five minutes. What do you want to talk about, Min?”_ ** A smile of relief touched the boy's face.

_“Tell me about your day. What did you do today?"_ He whispered more strongly, trying to contain his excitement.

A small laugh was heard on the other end of the call.

  
  
  



End file.
